


He's Not So Bad

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh and Stiles?" Derek called, making Stiles swivel around with a raised brow. "Yeah?" "Would you mind checking in on my uncle Peter," Derek's face fell a bit, eyes hardening, "He's been alone for awhile...and I just can't..." He drifted off. Stiles grinned in attempt to cheer him up, "I understand man- no problem." Derek nodded and shuffled away, brooding more than ever.</p>
<p>Basically Stiles rambles peter into fondness until he's willing to burn down the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not So Bad

"Oh and Stiles?" Derek called, making Stiles swivel around with a raised brow. "Yeah?" "Would you mind checking in on my uncle Peter," Derek's face fell a bit, eyes hardening, "He's been alone for awhile...and I just can't..." He drifted off. Stiles grinned in attempt to cheer him up, "I understand man- no problem." Derek nodded and shuffled away, brooding more than ever.

That evening Stiles packed a blanket into his backpack and left for the hospital. It wasn't hard to convince the suspicious nurses to let him in to see Peter, they seemed delighted that someone had finally come to see him.

When he first saw Peter, he wanted to gasp at the awful burns, but he quickly suppressed his shock and thanked the nurses kindly. It's not like Stiles was new to injuries, but the poor man looked so defeated and hopeless, stuck in his wheelchair, practically a vegetable. Stiles didn't know how conscious Peter was but he was still a person. He smiled kindly at Peter, "Hi Peter, I'm Stiles, I'm a friend of Derek's, he asked on me to check on you- obviously he wants to visit you himself, he's just not ready yet, not after Laura. I know what it's like to loose someone so I was happy to visit." Stiles explained as he busied himself getting the blanket and draping it over Peter. He sat down on one of the cheap plastic chairs and began rambling on about Beacon Hills, and how things have changed, all the news while he did his homework.

When he left, nearly four hours later, Stiles realized he quite enjoyed spending time with he Peter.

Stiles made a point to visit him weekly until the visits increased to once a day. He'd come when he had gotten bullied by some nobodies, he'd come in tears after a fight with the pack, he came when Derek had admitted that he wasn't considered pack, needless to say Stiles felt very close.

*  
Peter was absolutely murderous the first time Stiles had visited him. The nurse that day had been annoying, complaining and insulting him with other nurses and leaving him in the sun of the window, he had literally gotten sunburn after he thought he couldn't be anymore damaged. So when a scrawny little teenager with doe eyes and fluffy hair had come to visit him he was not impressed.

But Peter had to admit, he was sad when Stiles left, his rambling was oddly reassuring.

The hardest days were when Stiles came in sad. He wanted to burn the boy's demons the way Kate burned his soul, but he couldn't. He'd spend hours to days fighting the rage he couldn't control or release. Mostly though, he regretted the fact that he couldn't comfort Stiles, or protect him, or reassure the boy who had too little confidence and very poor self-esteem for a the beautiful genius he was.

Peter was making progress.

One day when Stiles was saying good bye and leaning down to give him a hug, Peter had tapped his hand with one of his fingers, once, then twice. Stiles had gasped and stumbled backwards in surprise. "Peter!" he squealed going in for another hug. "I bet you're gonna be moving in no time!"

Stiles had to leave for a month on vacation, Peter used his time wisely. He pushed his body every day and by the end of the month, thanks to his werewolf abilities that had finally kicked in, he made a full recovery much to the nurses' surprise.

The pure look of happiness on Stiles face when he saw Peter was worth every second paralyzed, and the hug and kiss that followed were worth more.

*  
The week after the recovery Peter was on Stiles like glue, a second shadow. They were inseparable and happy as could be.

Stiles's bullies had hell to pay, Derek was forced to apologize five more times, and the pack was terrified of insulting Stiles. Life was good.

*  
Stiles turned over in bed to face Peter with a dopey grin, "Hey," Stiles murmured sleepily. "Hey," Peter replied smirking and kissing his nose. "Thanks," he said softly, asleep before Peter could ask why so Peter gathered Stiles close to his chest and sighed contentedly. All was alright now.


End file.
